<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>found peace (in you) by sxndazed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27772471">found peace (in you)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxndazed/pseuds/sxndazed'>sxndazed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Fluff, Implied Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu - Freeform, M/M, Minor Miya Atsumu &amp; Miya Osamu, Post-Time Skip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:29:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27772471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxndazed/pseuds/sxndazed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It feels different when Aran's around.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Osamu/Ojiro Aran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>found peace (in you)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thought about the quiet comfort Osamu finds in his life outside of volleyball and how Aran has a place in it, and boom, words happened.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It feels different when Aran's around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Osamu usually hates having other people around in the kitchen. They're often in the way, blocking a cabinet he needs to open to retrieve a spice, or they take bites of the food he's making before it's even done, complaining or praising, or they distract him, and focus is kind of what he needs—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atsumu. He's really just describing Atsumu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atsumu's annoying as hell, but it's also somewhat fine. He's used to him being there, after all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Other people do it too though, so Osamu can't really put all the blame on him, even though he tries just to rile him up. Like his mom who tends to hover a little too close for his liking or extended family members who visit for the holidays and crowd the kitchen all while cooing at how he's grown in the few months since their last visit and how good he is for cooking for them. Osamu doesn't like the feeling of being surrounded, crowded and watched, not in a place where he feels relaxed enough to let down his guard. Being watched on the court is fine, but not here. The kitchen is his place, and he's picky about the people he lets in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But here, in the kitchen tucked in the corner of his store, he finds himself at ease as he gently shapes the rice in his hands while Aran leans against the counter to the side and watches him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aran's made a habit of doing that, coming by and watching him like he's the most fascinating thing. He likes stopping by after practice ends to spend time with him. Osamu's tried to get Aran to go home early to rest, arguing that he didn't need to hang around after a day of practice, but he's pretty insistent on staying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>("Can't I want to spend more time with ya?" he says with flushed cheeks, and Osamu, face burning and ears tinged red, nearly drops the rice in surprise.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They catch up on their days in the last hour or so left before closing. Aran talks about the schedule of upcoming games he has and stories about his teammates that remind Osamu of high school. He listens to Aran talk about the new things he's thinking of trying, different approaches to run ups and serve techniques that sound good, and they bounce ideas off of one another.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>("Don't let Atsumu know any of this."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't worry 'bout it, I ain't tellin' him shit.")</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In turn, Aran listens to Osamu talk about the customers he's gotten. Kids who are loud and noisy but appreciative and older aunties who appreciate the food he makes and remind him a little of his granny. He'll talk about Atsumu visiting him with Shouyou with annoyance but knows that Aran doesn't fall for it and sees that there is a sort of fondness and affection he reserves for his brother. He talks about recipes he's looking to experiment with and introduce as weekly specials. Aran offers his advice when he can, and always provides support.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>("Let me try it when ya make it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"As if I would said no.")</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sometimes, they have moments like this. Moments where Osamu's finishing up an order and diligently spooning filling in and shaping rice and wrapping it carefully while Aran watches all of it in silence. They let the idle chatter from the customers and the sounds of him prepping food surrounding them fill the room instead. Normally, Osamu feels the eyes on him like this sort of pressure that makes him feel all antsy and weird, but none of that happens with Aran. He feels like he can bask in the warmth that Aran radiates, and he feels ridiculously comfortable, a sort of comfort he only really feels with Atsumu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, not really. It's different, that comfort. It'd be weird as fuck if Aran made him feel the same as his brother, and he'd hate to give Atsumu something to falsely gloat about to everyone within a mile radius. If anything, Aran makes him feel content, happy to be where he is and supported by a sort of tenderness they've cultivated over the years.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It feels kinda like home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After the last order makes its way out to the customer, he starts cleaning up. Instead of being in his way, Aran helps. Osamu hands him toppings to put in the fridge, and he dances around Aran, washing dishes and putting ingredients and supplies away. It's a routine rarely disrupted because Osamu has down to T, but it's made better by Aran's presence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the bell above the front door rings to signal the last customer leaving, he tries to quickly finish up. He wipes down the counters and the seats and makes sure everything is ready for prep tomorrow while Aran helps arrange things in the correct order. He grabs his things and throws on a jacket, nights are getting colder as fall settles in, and Aran takes his hand as he flicks off the lights and locks the doors.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They're standing under the glow of the street light, their shadows inseparable on the concrete, when Aran turns to look at him. His eyes are bright despite the long day he's had, and the way he's looking at Osamu has his heart stuttering in his chest even though it's nothing new. Aran squeezes his hand, and Osamu is unable to stop the rush of fondness he feels as he squeezes his hand back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"All ready to go?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There's a gentle kiss pressed against his temple, and they start to make their way home.  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>